Dry erase products allow users to write on a surface and then easily remove the writing, through multiple cycles. Such products have proven highly popular with and are attractive to consumers, but many demonstrate inferior properties.
A typical dry-erase writing surface (“white board”) includes a white board or substrate that is coated with a relatively non-porous surface such as an enamel, film, coating, or porcelain finish. White boards are typically provided in classrooms and conference rooms as chalk board substitutes and in homes as discrete note pad sized boards that facilitate messaging, reminders, lists, and the like. Specially designed markers (“dry-erase” markers) are employed to write on the white boards. While the ink of the marker dries on the substrate, the ink does not bond to the substrate surface and the writing can be easily removed with a soft eraser, cloth, finger, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,653 (“the '653 Patent) discloses a composition that when applied to a substrate as a coating, provides for a surface having writeable-erasable characteristics. The compositions disclosed in the '653 Patent are acrylic based or epoxy based resins with a crosslinking converter resin.
United States Patent Application No. 2015/0184021 also discloses compositions that may be suitable for use as coatings and that may provide for a surface having writeable-erasable characteristics. The compositions disclosed in this patent application all include silanes.